The present invention relates to a method for obtaining a criterion for detecting obstacles in a closure movement of a motor-driven opening.
When closing openings, it is important to be able to detect the presence of obstacles to the closure. For example, when closing a door window in the automobile field, it is useful to detect the presence of a body part of a user that would prevent the closure of the opening in order to avoid pinching.
In the field of motor-driven openings, the absence of detection, by an appropriate criterion, of an obstacle that prevents the closure of the opening may cause damage to the motor, the control mechanism, the opening, and/or the obstacle.
Particularly in the field of automobiles, the motor-driven openings require the use of a robust detection criterion, making it possible to differentiate the presence of an obstacle and the contact of the opening with a sealing device or closure seal of the opening in the closed position. Various indirect detection criteria have been proposed for openings whose closure is motor-driven.
However, the anti-pinching standards are becoming increasingly stringent and in particular when the opening reaches the closure seal. The proposed detection criteria are not entirely satisfactory in terms of robustness and cost.
There is therefore a need to obtain a robust and inexpensive criterion for detecting obstacles in the closure movement of a motor-driven opening.